Together At Last
by HCookie
Summary: Ryuuji and Kushieda have always been pulled apart by fate and destiny. But now, it's their time, and Ryuuji finally has the guts to confess! Hopefully Kushieda will reciprocate those feelings. She's got to, right?


I walked into homeroom, classroom 2-C, with a look of dread in my eyes. Taiga, already detecting my mood, already next to me, asked, "What's wrong, mutt? Just because the curry wasn't that good this morning doesn't mean you should be ashamed- especially in front of your master!"

I knew Taiga was lying, because, honestly, we both know that I'm a great cook. And that's not even me being egotistical.

Now Taiga pulled on my arm, keeping me upright as I tried to sit in my assigned seat. "Ryuuji?" She questioned. I looked to her with a blank expression on my face. "What's wrong with you?"

I decided to tell her the truth. "I-I'm going to confess to Kushieda. Today."

"Why now?" Taiga said, her vague interest visible in her childish features.

"Just because," I said, pasting a defiant look on my face.

"It's because everyone's saying that Minori has a boyfriend now, isn't it? Isn't it!?"

"Y-Yes," I said quietly, a blush creeping up my neck into my face. I looked down. "If the rumors are true, I want her to know before she does - _things_- with this guy."

"What? Like **kissing** him, and **touching** him?" Taiga asked. My eyes burned into hers.

"Just certain stuff!" I protested.

"Oh, please! Like what? Cleaning the house together? Cooking together? NO. You want to be the only one with Minori for EVERYTHING."

I glared at her. "I'm not going to answer that," I stated, sitting down into my homeroom seat.

"Your curry wasn't that bad. Yeesh! No need to be so touchy," Taiga concluded, and went to sit in her own seat for homeroom.

_**FAST FORWARD**_

"Kushieda! Hey, wait up!" I yelled, scrambling to catch up with her. School had just ended for the day, and I wanted to catch her to set up a time to hang out. "STOP! Please…"

Minori stopped her speed walking, and turned around at the sound of her name being spoken.

"Takasu-kun! What a surprise! I can't talk too much right now. I have to go to softball practice."

"I know. Can I talk to you on the way there?"

"You already are, silly!" Minori resumed her walk to the baseball fields, notably slower this time. _Thank God for that,_ I thought.

"Yeah, I am." I said, a slight blush already coming onto my face. At least she was looking straight ahead.

"Whaddya need to talk to me about? Oh, I know! You need gift ideas for Taiga. Well-"

"Actually," I interrupted Minori before one of her adorable ramblings could begin. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I was wondering if you could meet me at my house for dinner? So we could, uh, talk about what I wanted to talk you about." Now a full blown blush covered me, from my neck to my face. I kept my eyes so glued to my feet…I didn't notice when Kushieda stopped walking altogether, and looked at me with a foreign expression on her face. Was that- pleasant surprise?

"Um...I have my job at the convenience store after practice…And my job at the restaurant right after that… No time for dumb ol' today, but how about I meet you at your house tomorrow? At my favorite number 9!?" I looked up, and saw Minori looking to me for confirmation, her eyes wide. Then I realized that this was actually happening. I was having a real conversation with her!

"P.M." She nodded. "I guess so. And my house is at-"

"Don't waste your precious breath! Your house _is_ next to Aisaka-chan's, right, Ryuuji-kun?"

"Yes. To the right." I paused. "Or left?" Oh, shit! I must be distracted…_My breath is precious?_ _She thinks…_"Depends on your perspective." I said. I started to redden at my confusion. Wait! Could this be funny? Maybe she could think I was joking! I came up with a tentative smile as my eyes darted to hers.

Kushieda chuckled. "_**Very**_ funny, buster! I'll be at your place at exactly 9pm. On the dot! I promise not to be late!"

"Okay. I guess this is goodbye for now…" I said reluctantly, not wanting to end this prized exchange.

"Yeah. I guess so. See you later, alligator!" And with that, Minori Kushieda, all time cutie, set off running for the baseball fields.

My mind reviewed the conversation over and over again. Wait- _**Ryuuji-kun**_?!


End file.
